I'm Heels over Head for you
by OMGitsOTHLB
Summary: She had no idea how to tell him how she really felt because she knew that it would hurt too many people. So for now she would just hurt herself and tell him that she didnt care about him. BRUCAS *Need Beta*
1. Thinking takes too much TIME

A/N- Okay just starting this and I don't know where its going to end but I started this Chap

A/N- Okay just starting this and I don't know where its going to end but I started this Chap. Off telling you where everyone kind of stands and this are the 4 main characters in this story and of course the others will appear. Don't forget to comment so maybe the readers can decide the way the story goes? And I would love a beta for my story because I'm new at this!!

Brooke was having it hard Angie had to go in surgery and after that she had to give up this baby that she had become to think of as her own. How do you cope with things like this? After losing a boyfriend who you really wanted to be there for you. Yes there was another problem stressing Brooke out and that was a boy. How could Owen have been so immature and stupid and God why did he have to be a guy! Or why couldn't he just be like Luke and be a sweet and caring guy? This is what was going through 22-year-old Brooke Davis' mind as she rocked Angie to sleep. Lately she was having such problems and the one thing keeping her sane-Angie- was going to be leaving her in a couple days and Brooke didn't like the thought of that.

Luke was trying to write something anything. He had all this emotion wrapped up in his mind and heart and every part of his body. So why the hell couldn't he get it out of his mind? Why couldn't he at least write a poem, short story sonnet, book anything to get this out? He was wishing he could be a girl at this moment and have a diary and express his thoughts, but for this writer he knew that wouldn't work. He's emotion would only sop bothering him if he could get in on paper in his little creative broody way. But where to start, the emotion from his fiancé walking out, or from the confusion with Peyton, or how about the whole new thing with Brooke? Did he have feelings for his cheery again? No he couldn't right? Because even if he did she wouldn't want him... or maybe she would? Bad Luke stop and focus. Poor Lucas just couldn't stop pondering about a certain brunette in his life and this sparked a little short story for him and a grin spread on his lips as he typed away.

Lindsey was just sitting at her little boring desk at the office thinking about Lucas. Was he thinking of her still? Did she want him too? Did she want to think of him? She knew she needed to stop and get to work. His heart was with someone else right? A certain blonde that's why she couldn't go through with the wedding. Lindsey edited paper after paper making mistakes everywhere as she contemplated about her ex.

Wow Peyton can we get through a second of this day without thinking about that sexy brooding writer. Wait stop we can't get over him if we still think about how hot he is when he broods and ...STOP! Peyton was getting things ready in her studio for Mrs. Haley and she just couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. She wanted to and she wanted to get over him right? Because he wasn't over Lindsey so it would just be for the better if she got over him. She needed more of a life poor Peyton decided as she put up a couple more posters.


	2. Baby Angie

A/N- Okay so in the first chap I forget to add that I don't own the character only my imagination!! THANKS SO MUCH to those couple of people who reviewed and me being a Brucas fan is happy to see that some of you want this story that way too. Okay so still need a BETA!! ANYONE?? Lol just pm me PLEASE!!

Owen was where he always is at the bar. He was setting up for that night and thinking about Brooke. He felt like an ass for leaving her on the Angie note and not even telling her, But Chase had hit home. He would have never been able to tell her to her face he would look in those eyes and fall in love. He just wasn't ready though for a baby even a temp. One. She stacked glasses and arranged drinks as Peyton came out of the studio as she did often. Most of the time he earned a dirty look and a scoff or sometimes she was probably to absorbed in Lucas daydreaming to notice he was there. But today Owen decided to start a conversation up with her.

"Hey umm... How is she?" He asked know Peyton knew who she is.

"Huh how do you think? She's taking care of a baby that has to undergo surgery and her boyfriend dipped out on her?" Peyton replied ready to walk away.

"When's the surgery?" Owen asked. He was thinking is just might be time he matured.

"Why the hell do you care?" Peyton spat.

"The same reason you helped Luke cheat on your best friend." Owen spat back. It wasn't needed to call up the past, but Blondie didn't need to be that bitchy to him.

"Touché...Its in 3 days at 4." She said as she shook her head and walked away.

Peyton hoped that he was planning something that would upset Brooke even more then the touchy girl already was. Her emotions right now where worse then Haley when she was preggers. She continued to walk into another office that was across the room, which was where Luke usually was. She knocked and heard a come in. Now you might be thinking how brave of her to come all the way over here to face her crush. Nope he heart was racing because he had wanted her.

"Hey wanted took so long your right across the room." Broody grinned.

Peyton smiled as she replied "Nothing really just Owen wanted info...I think that he wants to come to the surgery." She finished off with a worried look and shared it with Lucas.

"He better not start something because I swear she's been through way too much these past couple of weeks." Luke replied as his fists got tight, but then calmed down.

"I know Luke I know." She said as they sat in his office awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

"Well I should get back to some writing..." He said as he gestured to his computer and Peyton nodded.

"Yeah definitely...I...um have the studio and Haley's stopping by soon." She said as she smiled and left.

God she was dumb...she liked him and couldn't even keep a good conversation with him. Yeah Peyton cause that's how you win over a guys heart weird awkward silence and when you do talk its about your best friend who happens to be an ex of his. She shook her head at her self as she retreated back to her safe haven-her studio.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke walked around Angie's nursery the baby had finally stopped crying and fallen to sleep and Brooke didn't want to leave just yet. It was like when the baby was sleeping she knew if Brooke was in the room or not and cried when she left. Cheery took a seat in the cherry wood rocker and closed her eyes. But soon she heard footsteps...Peyton's? No to heavy...Nathan? No to weird why would he be hear. But of course how could she forget that it was her broody.

Her eyes popped open when he walked into Angie's room and he gave her a small signature Lucas Scott smile. The smile that melted her heart junior and senior year and now 4 years later still melted her heart. No wait she wasn't suppose to have feelings for him...just friends bad Brooke.

"Hey handsome." She said as she slowly stood up and met him half way.

"Hey so I'm guessing she's asleep." He said as he looked over towards the crib.

"Yeah after 45 minutes of rocking." Brooke chuckled as Luke soon joined in.

They moved a little closer and Brooke looking up into those welcoming blue eyes that she always loved and he looked as a smiled spread across her face and she showed those dimples. That while they were going out always got her what she wanted. They moved a little closer and there lips inches away. Brooke could feel his hot breath and she wanted him so bad. Was this bad that this was happening in Angie's nursery?

Well Brooke didn't have time to think Because Lucas' lips had come scary close to hers and she reached up to meet his and the moment she had wanted over the past couple of weeks was happening...and then Angie started to cry.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

A/n...Like?? Lol I know tease but I wasn't sure if it was to early or not to develop their relationship...over the next few chapters you'll see that Brooke and Luke get closer and Owen and Peyton aren't happy. So they have some challenges to get to before they're in the safe. Don't worry though this isn't going to be one of those stories where it takes 30 chapters to get to Brucas...just maybe 2 or 3 more. Lol


	3. Try to understand where I'm coming from!

She couldn't believe it now she was just sitting on her couch as Angie finally fall asleep, but just half an hour ago she was

She couldn't believe it now she was just sitting on her couch as Angie finally fall asleep, but just half an hour ago she was so close to kissing her broody and she was strangely happy about it.

FLASHBACK

Well Brooke didn't have time to think Because Lucas' lips had come scary close to hers and she reached up to meet his and the moment she had wanted over the past couple of weeks was happening...and then Angie started to cry.

Lucas just laughed. "I'll get her." He finished off saying as Brooke nodded and collapsed in the rocking chair watching Lucas carefully bouncing Angie and trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"He's going to be such a great father I just wish it would be to my kids." Brooke thought to herself as a smile formed.

15 minutes later Angie quieted down and Brooke and Lucas carefully and quietly left her nursery.

"Sometimes I think she'll never stop crying." Brooke Laughed lightly.

"yea I remember thinking like that when Lily was born and I would finally fall asleep. I swear sometimes she would just wait until I was ready to sleep." Lucas said as he smiled at her and they both walked towards the brown chocolate couch in the sitting room.

She was gorgeous and he just wanted her so bad, but again it was like high school where he had Brooke and Peyton and he wasn't sure what decision to make an he didn't want to lead either on. That kiss though back in Angie's nursery was enough to make Lucas just jump for it and he was starting to think it was a good thing that Angie woke up. Don't get him wrong he wanted her bad, but he knew that they should take it slow and let each other back into their lives little by little.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Owen was hating himself he couldn't believe that he had let her go and because of a temporary baby. He had to show up at the surgery to be there for Brooke before Lucas got her back. He thought he was being coy with it Peyton could ignore it all she wanted, but it was as clear as day that Lucas wanted Brooke back. Well to fucking bad because so did Owen and this meant war. He was planning it for the long run and he knew that Brooke would take him back if he just told her he was ready for a family. I mean he hadn't cheated on her twice or maybe even more with her best friend and he figured that already put him ahead of then game!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Jamie was jumping on his bed Chester in his hands. He thought this was a great alternate because his parents wouldn't let him have a trampoline and him and Chester liked to jump around on things. He was bouncing and doing cute little tricks until his uncle Lucas came into the room.

"Um excuse me are you allowed to jump on the bed?" Luke asked with a little chuckle.

"I wasn't jumping." Jamie said with the cute innocence but completely guiltily face as he plopped his butt onto the bed Chester in his lap.

"So what's my favorite nephew up too?" Lucas asked taking a seat next to Jamie. He liked to come down here because Jamie was a smart 4 year old and could always have something to say to brighten up anyone's day.

"Nothing just chilling with Chester." He said holding up his bunny. "What's up with you...its it Brooke?" Jamie said as he raised his eyebrows and smiled at his Uncle Luke.

Lucas just couldn't help but to laugh and he knew he couldn't lie so he just shook his head yes. "Well come on tell me what's going on I like to stay in the LOOP!" Jamie said and Luke continued to laugh.

"Well we almost kissed but I dunno if I'm ready to just jump into this with Brooke." Lucas said not believing that he was explaining his problems to a 4 year old.

"Hum well don't forget that Owen might be making a come back so make sure that he doesn't steal her heart!" Jamie said as he seemed deep in thought about this and Lucas again laughed.

"Alright little man I need to find your parents okay?" He said as he stood up rustled Jamie's hair and headed out.

"Well I'll keep thinking!" Jamie yelled after him. "Now back to jumping CHESTER!" Jamie said going back to jumping around on his bed throwing the bunny in the air.

Lucas walked into the kitchen where he spotted his best friend Haley attempting to cook what he thought was a cake. Haley could cook just not bake if that make any sense? He came up behind her and just stood there. So when she turned she screamed dropping the bag of flour all over the kitchen.

"Damn it Lucas do you have to do that." She said as they both laughed at the picture in front of them. Since they were both covered in flour just like the kitchen floor, which than Nathan came into the kitchen and just stood in the entrance and laughed.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked through his laughs.

"Luke thought he would be funny and sneak up on me and now he gets to help me clean this up!" Haley said as Lucas backed up.

"Sorry hales I have somewhere to be I came here for advice!" He said as she stared at him.

"If you want advice don't give me bullshit and grab a swifter." She said as Nathan grabbed a chair ready to here what mess his big brother had gotten himself into.

"Okay, Okay." He laughed going over to the pantry grabbing the swifter and pushing the flour into a pile as he began to tell his story.

"Okay so no laughing okay." He said as he waited for the 2 nods and than continued. "So I think I like Brooke again but I don't know if it would be smart to just jump head first back into a relationship with her." Lucas explained as Nathan smiled.

"How did I know it either had to do with a certain blonde or brunette?" Nathan said. "Why don't you mix it up and chill with a redhead?" He joked.

"Ah bad Rachel memories make me want to stay away from that hair color." Lucas laughed as Nathan nodded along.

"Lucas don't get back into the high school mode maybe you should just shut out those feelings, you're always going to have feelings for her because she was like your first high school love. But I think you need to move on to someone new." Haley explained as she got a dusk pan and helped out Lucas.

"Yeah sorry but I tried that with Lindsey and that shit didn't work out. Hales its not just an old flame it feels just like high school. Brooke use to make me so happy." Lucas said as he swept the flour onto the dustpan. Nathan as always just sat back he knew that as of the moment he would let Haley and Lucas work this out because that's how they worked.

"Luke you can't give up because Lindsey got cold feet. I mean it happens and maybe you still love her and Brooke seems like a god rebound." Haley explained.'

"Don't take Lindsey's side I'm your best friend and she walked out on me and I'm DONE pining over her when I could be getting my life back together. I'm tried of calling and messaging her it's a waste of time." Lucas said as he slammed the swifter down when he was done and Haley went to toss the flour.

"Look Lucas this might make you mad but I've talked to Lindsey a bit and..." Haley said as Nathan just took this as a cue to leave he didn't need to be on his wife's bad side or Lucas'. He figured he'd grab Jamie before the fight and go shoot hoops.

"Tell me your kidding Haley honestly does friendship mean nothing to you?" Lucas asked raising his voice.

"Luke Lindsey's my friend too just like you are and she knows what she did was wrong and she still..." Haley said again getting cut off by Lucas.

"Wait a damn second just like me you've gotta be kidding me we've been friends for over 15 years easy Haley and you've know her for barely a year." Lucas said as Haley just stared.

"Stop cutting me off honestly Lindsey still loves you and she'll me happy to know that she doesn't have to worry about you still loving Peyton because it seems that you don't and its some old flame with Brooke." Haley said and Lucas just looked. What the hell was wrong with this girl I mean honestly did she hit her head.

"What the hell do you give her Lucas love life updates? Don't you dare Haley James Scott? I'm done okay and I'm not waiting around for Lindsey and for the second time this isn't just some damn old flame okay I really love this girl and when you're gonna act like a normal person will we can talk about this, but don't you dare tell Lindsey anything because I DON'T want her back in my life." Lucas said harshly as he grabbed his coat and walked out leaving a wide-eyed Haley just standing there stiff in the kitchen.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

A/N I know I know Haley's a little rough, but it just was what I had muse for I was barely done with this and once I started writing tonight it just came and flowed out. So she will get barely hopefully because I love their friendship and enjoy writing it and I'm so sorry I'm bad at updating. I'm going to OC around the 4 so I'll try to get an update or two in for you before I leave! I tried to make this one long...is it too long, would you like them even longer? Tell me and I would love some to critic because I can't get better if you don't tell me what needs to be fixed!! Review and voice your opinion. THANK YOU FOR READING!!

STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!


	4. Just a little piece of HUNK meat

A/n there might be a little toss up before it goes Brucas because in the show I SO saw a little chemistry between Angies surge

A/n there might be a little toss up before it goes Brucas because in the show I SO saw a little chemistry between Angie's surgeon (I think?) and Brooke. Lol it might've been just me but I wanted to play around with it a little bit.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke felt horrible with ever day that Angie's surgery came closer Brooke felt just a little bit worse. She was thinking it was what Haley had been talking about the whole mothers instinct of knowing something bad was going to happen. She didn't know if that meant bad with the surgery or bad that she had to give up her baby. She was standing at Angies door just looking in on her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and had no idea what was going to happen to her in a couple of days and Brooke felt bad. She didn't want to give her baby to some strange person and let them operate on them. That's why she was going to meet a couple of the surgeons later on today. Lucas as brilliant and sexy as he was had suggested this and she wanted him to go bad, but he had told her that he some book signing up In Charlotte. She closed the door softly as she heard someone enter the front door. The steps were light and she assumed it was Peyton.

When Brooke walked around the corner she saw that she had guessed right as the curly headed blonde was pouring some coke into a clear drinking glass.

"You want some?" Peyton offered as she looked up at the brunette. She could see the look in Brooke's eyes and she just looked scared and like she hadn't had sleep in a while.

"No I'm fine." Brooke said mustering up a fake smile that she knew someone who had know her since she was like would see right through.

"Brooke babe you gotta relax Angies gonna be fine." Peyton said and then continued, "Do you want me to go to the meeting today?" She asked. She was Brooke's best friend and wanted to help her through this. She loved Angie too and couldn't even imagine what Brooke was going through.

"I dunno Peyt I mean I don't wanna give her back its not fair." Brooke said letting a couple tears fall as she quickly wiped them away.

"I know Davis, but you know that her parents are worried sick and haven't seen their little baby in a couple months, you know how bad it hurts them that they can't see her for that long and they couldn't even help her themselves." Peyton said trying to get the fact to Brooke that she was doing a good thing giving Angie back.

Brooke thought for a second and couldn't believe that she had never thought of this. Angie had parents that loved her or they wouldn't have went and put her in this program and put themselves through so much emotional pain so that their baby wouldn't hurt anymore. She smiled as Peyton and hugged her. "Thanks P.Sawyer." She smiled. She was still completely unsure about everything, but that helped a little bit.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Lucas was sitting in his room he couldn't believe that Haley and him had fought like that. Of course they had fought in the past, but never that bad. He had a right to be pissed right? Haley acted like he should just take Lindsey back into his life after what she had did. He for the moment tried to forget about that as his eyes gazed to a picture taken after the school shooting. When they were at Rachael's cabin and he say Brooke snuggled up to him. He missed that she had broken up with him that time. She had ended it and it had killed him and he secretly pined over her for a long time. He couldn't help himself as he found himself jealous of Chase and other guys that Brooke liked while he was with Peyton.

He silently shook his head as he turned to his laptop and started to write. He read over his work he was half way done his second chapter on his second book and he read over it and erased it all. It was about Lindsey and Peyton. That's where the inspiration came from and now it just didn't seem right. He started over and knew his editor would be mad, but this new inspiration just seemed to pour out and he seemed to have been writing for what he thought was under an hour, but once he saw He clock he was astonished to see that he had been writing for over 4 hours straight. Ending his first chapter he saved it and got ready for his book signing.

_How can you tell the difference if you really love someone or if theirs nothing really there, but maybe lust. How do you?_

_Get your second chance with the one after you hurt them badly because of someone who just didn't deserve it?_

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Haley had been in the worst mood ever. She was pissed she knew that Lindsey had screwed up, but she really loved Luke and she didn't think he should go back to Peyton or Brooke. So maybe she had done some things wrong, but really it had been in Luke's best interest right? She thought to herself that maybe she had went to far and she should apologize, but he didn't have to freak out on her like that. SO she figured that he was at fault and he could come to her. She smiled to herself as she continued to wipe down the kitchen counters looking up now and then to make sure that Jamie-whom was outside playing- was still safe.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke got ready for her meeting with the doctors dressing herself in a flowy dress that was white with a blue flower designing whisking its way around the material. It was a tube top dress so she wore it with a simple blue cardigan and matching wedges. She had her hair down in ringlets. Now Angie was dressed in a pink sundress that had little suns all over them with a matching hat and pink sandals and sunglasses. They waited on the couch for Peyton to finish up whatever she had to do.

After waiting maybe around 5 minutes Peyton came downstairs dressed in a silky blue tank top with black straight legs and flats with her straight hair flowing around her shoulders. She smiled as the sight of seeing Brooke happily playing with Angie and decided to take a picture. The flash made both girls look at Peyton with questioning looks.

Peyton laughed and than went on to say "Sorry i thought you'd want as many pictures of you and her as possible." She shrugged grabbing her coat.

"Oh." Brooke giggled as she grabbed Angies Cardigan that Matched Brooke's expect it was pink and they were off locking the door behind them.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Walking in the doctors office Brooke felt queasy thinking that the next time she saw this doctor would mean that she would have to hand her baby over to them for surgery. She went up to the secretary with Angie on her side and Peyton following behind.

"Um I'm Brooke..." Brooke started being cut off by the blonde girl working behind the counter. She looked friendly and looked to be in her early thirties. She had blonde wavy hair that flowed a couple inches past her shoulder and bright big blue eyes. Brooke shifted her eyes to see that this woman was in fact married and had a baby bump. She looked like a perfect little wife, but your not suppose to judge a book by its cover.

"Davis? Sorry i love your fashion line, your here for the 5 o'clock and Dr. Hannigan should be with you in about 5 minutes I'll inform him your here." She said flashing her a pearly white smile as she got up from her seat and exited through some door.

"She was nice." Peyton stated as they backed up from the counter and stood kind of awkwardly waiting for the doctor.

Thank god they didn't have to wait long because Angie started to fidget as the door to the back of the office opened and the nice secretary opened the door and welcomed them in and showed tem the office to enter. They 3 entered and saw the doctor behind his laptop. Brooke was expecting an oldish doctor, but when she caught what his face looked like she almost gasped. He was really cute and young and Brook double checked that left hand and saw it empty. SO hopefully the ring wasn't in his desk.

"Um welcome you must be Brooke Davis." He smiled and Brooke almost melted to the ground.

"OH this is Peyton." Brooke said introducing her friend as they took their seats opposite of her beautiful big cheery wood desk. Brooke could already tell she just might like this meeting.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

A/N Okay so bitchy haley I'm kind of liking it so there might be something behind why she's been acting like this!! I wouldn't torture you too much so I'll update when I come back for OC and that Chappie should inform you about Haley's new problem...well not really a problem. I'm sorry I'm leaving for around 10 days, but wouldn't be on the computer for around 12 or whatever, So i cut the Brooke/doctor thing so i could update for you guys and get muse well I'm gone!

So another thing I know this is a completely Brucas thing, but I don't want to over load it because they have other people in there life's. SO I like to reflect all the characters. So do my readers like this? Or would you rather see just more Brooke and Lucas even if they were not together in the sections.


End file.
